Agate Crosner
---- , known as the Heavy Blade, is a main character in and all subsequent sequels. Character and Appearance Agate is a young man at 24 years old. As a person, he always appears angry and grumpy on the surface, and is often sarcastic and condescending. With a tough stance and high expectations for new Bracers, he shows his care in a way only he knows how. Background Agate hails from a small village in the Bose region. Before he became a Bracer, Agate was a delinquient leading the Raven gang in Ruan. Brought to justice by Cassius Bright, along with getting his life saved, young Agate knew not how to repay his gratitude; instead, he became a Bracer and swore his loyalty to Cassius. Story First met in the second chapter as Estelle Bright and Joshua Bright are moving on to Ruan, Agate helps them fend off a monster invasion at Krone Pass. Agate doesn't appear again until Estelle, Joshua, and Kloe Rinz are confronting the Raven gang to save a local orphan named Clem. Helping them defeat the gang, Agate apprehends them and the case of a locally burned-down orphanage is reassigned to him. Agate then later helps Estelle, Joshua, and Kloe fight the mysterious soldiers in the lighthouse nearing the end of the chapter. Again he takes an absence in the story, until meeting the party in Zeiss, this time with Tita Russell instead of Kloe. Helping them find a group of black-clad soldiers who he has been tailing for some time, he takes a bullet for Tita in their confrontation at the top of Carnelia Tower, and is poisoned by it. The party find some Zemuria Moss to aid the local Septian Church in his recovery. In the Second Chapter, more is revealed why he has a tough personality. He was the member of the Ravenous Village, where he lived with his little sister and his parents. When he was young, his sister decided to give him a necklace for his birthday. However, in some time after, his village was attacked during the war, where General Morgan didn't defend or help with his troops. Inside, he tried to look for his sister, finding out he was too late when he found his sister dead. He gained a indefinete hatred against the army because of General Morgan's refusal to send his troops to defend the village, along with the spiteful personality he has.After his defeat gainst the Leon the sword emperor he loses he senses due to his but Tita imepede the sword emperor to kill him and next looks for him in his house. Agate next tell about his past and his sister about Mischa wich will increase the relationship between the two characters . Next Agate comes back on his sister grave and put a bouquet of flower , Geral Morgan appears and the two mans settle their problem , even the sword emeperor join at the event . After that the red head take a new sword and increase it thanks to a new orbement. A short time after the team come at the pursuit of the dragon Regnart and fight him into his nest , thanks to a strategy of Agate that permitted to destroy the Gospel that controlled the dragon the legendary beast came back to his senses and gave to the bracers items who permitted to heal the ones that he hurt in Bose . Battle In combat, Agate is a pure physical character that has little chance of developing useful magic skills. In the first installment he's relatively less useful due to his poor combination of magic skills and rather limited selection of combat skills. His crafts are still useful as he contains an ability to increase his CP gauge at the cost of some of his (already very high) HP. This allows him to perform many crafts very quickly and gives him his pure physical and warrior status. However, from the second installment on he becomes incredibly powerful as one of his skill's new level allows him to basically spam super moves indefinitely, along with a 3rd super move "Dragon Dive" that is a powerful attack on all enemies. He thus rapidly becomes one of the best combat-oriented characters in the game. Agate's Orbment consists of three lines which greatly limits his arts' potential. 2 of his slots also require only Fire Quartz. Gallery Agate Website.png|Agate as seen from the official American website sora_chara_06.jpg|agate crossner in ys vs the_legend_of_heroes_vi__second_chapter_wall_7.jpg|agate in SC vmp34-l.jpg|agate in vantage master c_3rd_cut_in_agate.jpg|agate cut in in FC , SC and the 3rd Agate Icon.png|Agate's icon from Trails in the Sky FC Category:The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky Characters Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky